<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I call it loving you by sweetspice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286716">I call it loving you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspice/pseuds/sweetspice'>sweetspice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lachla's Fire Emblem AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem, Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Married Couple, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Open Marriage, Rei/Nazuna are married but still have other lovers, Romantic Fluff, Royalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspice/pseuds/sweetspice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>and you are a lily, an aster, white trillium<br/>or viburnum, by all rights mine, white star<br/>in the meadow sky, the snow still arriving<br/>from its earthwards journeys, here where there is<br/>no snow, you are my right,<br/>have come to be my night:<br/>and you fall from the sky<br/>with several flowers</p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakaze Kaoru/Nito Nazuna/Sakasaki Natsume, Mikejima Madara/Sena Izumi, Narukami Arashi/Tsukinaga Leo, Nito Nazuna/Sakuma Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lachla's Fire Emblem AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Enstars Rarepair Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Childhood (KaoNatsuNazu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a multi-chapter fic containing all entries for Enstars Rarepair Week. Pairings, as well as the day prompts, will be listed in the chapter titles.<br/>You don't need to read the previous fics in the series or any of the chapters in order, although they're all connected they can also all stand on their own as well.<br/>Title of the fic, and summary, come from the poem "You, Therefore" by Reginald Shepherd.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nazuna drops his head against a pillow with a quiet pomf, thoroughly exhausted for the night and prepared to not get up until morning. It wasn’t as much sleepiness that took over him as it was his body not wanting to move more after their whole ordeal. He feels his lovers adjusting their positions to his side as well, and thanks Natsume with a close-mouthed hum, when he drops some sheets over their bodies, for the night wind is never kind where they live.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s rare to see you tired like this,” comes a voice close to his right ear, and Nazuna turns his head in Kaoru’s direction — the one who said it — as to indicate that he is listening, “usually you’re the one kicking us around the bed and getting the blanket so we don’t freeze to death. Has your age finally caught up to you?” He comments jokingly, a teasing smile on his face as he slides an arm so it’s laced around Nazuna’s waist. Nazuna would slap it away for the joke if it weren’t for the fact of how comforting it felt to have it around him, damn it.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, brat.” He retorts, settling for pinching Kaoru’s nose instead, which elicits a laugh from Natsume behind him, probably because of the funny expression Kaoru makes. He ignores it for the time being. “Try healing half a village of people who get hurt left and right and then having to deal with two insatiable fools for a whole night to see if you don’t get tired too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, healing takes a lot out of YOU.” Natsume agrees, coming closer and dropping his head on Nazuna’s shoulder. “The villagers should take better care of themselves instead of overworking you like that, thOUGH.”</p><p> </p><p>Nazuna turns around slightly to look at his other lover, “Most of the ones getting hurt are kids, I don’t think they can help it,” he laughs softly, remembering the cute children from the village, “although I suspect some of them do it on purpose just because they like to watch me sing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… almost makes me jealOUS. Maybe I should hurt myself someTIMES so you can sing for me, TOO.”</p><p> </p><p>Natsume’s met with a chop to the head for his words. “Dumbass. You’re an adult now so don’t go back to your childish plans, you did it enough as a kid.” The words are almost like his flirting backfiring, Natsume being the one to blush after Nazuna finishes speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you KNEW?” Natsume’s face is almost as red as his hair, and although Nazuna can’t read his mind, he can guess it’s probably from embarrassment about his childhood years. Or, well, at least his child-<em>looking </em> years, if you take into account the normal lifespan of humans. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh? I never heard anything about when you two met before me. I’m curious now.” Kaoru chirps in for the first time in a while, lifting his head to look at the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“GodDESS, younger me was realLY…”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p>Natsume sits by himself on a chair by the corner of the big library, only his most recent explosion to keep him company for now. That accounted for the third accident of the week, so by now he’s already used to sitting quietly while waiting for help; the sound of the explosion was pretty loud, so he knows someone would stop by at any moment to help. Well, more exactly, he knows <em>who</em> that someone is going to be as well.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a light knock on the door, and without waiting for an okay, it opens to reveal exactly the person he was expecting. There he is, in all his glory, beauty, and elegance, lighting a smile in Natsume’s adorable little face. “Big bro NazuNA, I’m HERE!” He exclaims, lifting his arm to wave brightly at the man that just opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>Nazuna smiles just as warmly back at him, making Natsume’s heart melt just a tiny bit, and walks in his direction with as much grace in his movements as always. “So you’ve done it again.” He says when he gets closer, something that should sound like a reprimand but coming from someone with such a sound voice, sounds more like just a parent commenting on how cute their kid is acting. He sits on an empty chair next to Natsume, holding out his hand as a sign that the boy knows all too well as him asking to see where his bruises are.</p><p> </p><p>“I DID! But I made some good progress TOO, and it’s on the books that didn’t explode so it’s all SAFE.” Natsume replies proudly, handing out his arm so Nazuna can check his burns. It doesn’t hurt much, but it <em>is</em> uncomfortable, so he’d very much like to get rid of it as soon as possible, even if he caused it on purpose.</p><p> </p><p>The fabric around Natsume’s arm is pushed back so Nazuna can take a better look, probably making sure that that is the full extent of it before he starts his magic. And when he <em>does</em>, Goddess.</p><p> </p><p>He should be used to it by now, by how angelic Nazuna sounds, by how every chant out of his mouths sounds like a divine being is whispering incantations to him; it feels like if he went to heaven, the singing there still wouldn’t reach Nazuna’s level. The melody, the tune, it all came together to a point Natsume felt like he was floating amongst clouds, in a warmth like no other, and he could stay there <em>forever</em>. It’s not the first time he’s listened to it, or the second or tenth, but he still feels like crying.</p><p> </p><p>Still, as with all good things, it comes to an end. As soon as his bruises disappear in the healing light Nazuna’s voice emits, he stops singing, looking over Natsume’s arm once again to make sure he’s alright now. “There. All patched up now. Do you need big bro’s help for anything else?” Nazuna smiles kindly at him, and Natsume pretends that doesn’t make his heartbeat any faster.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, actualLY!” Natsume perks up at the offer of help, bending down to pick up one of the books that dropped to the floor with the explosion. Tidying up everything else can wait. “There’s this chapter here that SAYS…”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“It’s <em>so</em> cute how you used to call him big bro.” Comes Kaoru’s voice from Nazuna’s side, but he doesn’t see him, too busy covering his blushing face after Natsume’s very elaborate description of his singing. For someone who was initially shy after being “found out” half a century later, he certainly did not hold any punches with the details.</p><p> </p><p>“YES, although at first, it was just a tactic I employed to take advantage of my young cuteNESS, it did stick for a long WHILE.”</p><p> </p><p>“How young were you, even?”</p><p> </p><p>“Outwardly? I looked TEN. But by then I was closer to five times THAT.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaoru squeals, or at least it sounds to Nazuna like a squeal, and he can’t really blame him. Just remembering young-looking Natsume <em>did</em> make Nazuna want to squeal sometimes, too. He was one of the cutest kids he had ever met, after all. And by now, one of the prettiest adults he has ever seen as well. He gets kind of curious about his lover’s expression, and for the first time in the last few minutes, removes his hands from his face, being able to catch just how sparkly Kaoru’s eyes were; as well as a suspicious swishing from under the covers. Nazuna grins, but before he can comment on it, Kaoru’s attention is on him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, do you remember when we first met too?” He asks, leaning over Nazuna slightly. “I’ve never heard anything other than the fact that you were Rei’s spouse before you visited, so I was fully expecting a gorgeous black dragon lady to appear.” Nazuna can’t hold back a giggle. Kaoru’s not wrong, someone like that is definitely who you’d expect as Rei’s betrothed. Kaoru smiles warmly before saying his next sentence, lowering his face so it’s closer to Nazuna’s. “I wasn’t disappointed when we did meet, though.”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>The clapping makes Kaoru look up, his head previously bent downwards as the last move of his choreography, and when he does he’s met straight with the brightest smile he’s ever seen in his entire life. When he had received news that the King’s spouse would be visiting, and he could perform for them if he’d so like, he truly wasn’t expecting to meet someone with a beauty only comparable to that of the Goddess; or well, all the depictions of her Kaoru had seen, at least.  </p><p> </p><p>Long, blonde hair framed him perfectly, and the pure white wings gave him such a heavenly image Kaoru couldn’t help but blush every time he so much as looked in the heron’s direction; he also couldn’t help how his heart starts beating much faster when Nazuna walks in his direction, that blinding smile still on his face. “That was great! You’re so talented.” He says, and Kaoru was <em>not</em> expecting to get patted on the head by the dragon king's spouse, his blush only spreading further to take over his entire face.</p><p> </p><p>“You really did wonderfully, Kaoru,” comes Rei’s voice from his spouse’s side. Kaoru hadn’t even noticed before that he had gotten up too, way too focused on Nazuna to think about anything, or anyone, else, “maybe after some more practice and studying, you can even show it off to the world~”</p><p> </p><p>“I can!?” Kaoru’s tail wags in excitement at the mere prospect of travelling again. It’s been a few years since he’s been basically stuck in the palace, and seeing the world once more fills his mind with ideas and new dreams.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, after you grow up a little and finish your education. I don’t want one of my kids to walk around without even being able to read a book, you know?” Rei’s words are serious, but as always whenever he looks at Kaoru, his expression is that of a worrying, caring parent.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not your kid though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be so harsh, yes you’re my adorable little child-”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s even a child here!?”</p><p> </p><p>Their banter is interrupted by the sound of giggling, making both of them turn their heads in Nazuna’s direction, who is currently hiding his laughter with one of his hands. At that sight, Kaoru’s heart immediately goes back to its annoying, very fast thumping.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my, I’m glad this amuses you, my love.” Kaoru sees how Rei’s lidded eyes are filled with affection looking at his spouse, just as entranced with Nazuna as he is.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, sorry, you two <em>do</em> look like father and son when you talk like that, though.” Nazuna apologises, more for Kaoru’s sake — who still looks offended —, than his husband, who actually looks very proud to have his point confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>Kaoru is ready to protest, but before he can, Nazuna interrupts him again. “Hey, Kaoru,” his ears perk up like those of a trained pet at the sound of his name being called by such an angelic voice, almost immediately forgetting what he was even going to complain about, “whenever you’re out there travelling, come visit me sometime. Maybe I can even sing for you.”</p><p> </p><p>The prospect of that makes Kaoru’s tail wag from side to side with extreme speed, and he even feels like he could jump around just after imagining how <em>great</em> that would be. “ <em>Yes!</em>” He exclaims, excitedly, stars almost coming out of his eyes with how brightly they shine. “I’m looking forward to that!”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Nazuna feels like his whole body is burning from just how much he blushes, completely unable to deal with the incessant praise from his lovers, who now relegated themselves to just talking to each other about how <em>lovely</em> and <em>beautiful</em> he is, also followed by how he’s so <em>cute</em> and <em>endearing</em> now, as if he weren’t even in the same room. Until at one point, he simply has enough.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Y-you two!!</em>” He says, rather loudly, but still horribly embarrassed “Shtop talking about me ash if I weren’t here!”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of them stopping, Nazuna’s lisp coming out only means both of them giggle a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so cute though, especially now, who could imagine the person that I saw as a goddess would sleep in my bed every night?”</p><p> </p><p>“HonestLY, you were so much like a serious, pristine aDULT, it’s very amusing to see all these new sides to y-”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing as they <em>aren’t</em> going to shut up with just asking, Nazuna moves to plan B. He disentangles himself from them abruptly, turning towards Natsume and shutting him up with a kiss. It works, thankfully, the boy unable to do much except kiss him back when his lips are so suddenly sealed by another. He’s not the only one Nazuna has to worry about, sadly, because Kaoru is very much still there. Nazuna hears him taking in a breath to say something, but doesn’t let him, letting go of Natsume just as quickly as he caught him to take Kaoru’s lips in his too.</p><p> </p><p>Kaoru gasps against his mouth, but Nazuna doesn’t let go until he feels the fight disappear, leaving him with only one soft, pliant boyfriend in his hands. He lets go then, looking at Kaoru’s very flushed face, and when he turns his eyes to look at Natsume, he’s pleased to see he’s just as red. Now <em>that</em>, he likes much more. “There. No more talking about the past, go to sleep, you two.” He says, and without waiting for any replies, buries himself deep into the covers, pretending there’s not yet still a faint blush on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Nazuna-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t just go to sLEEP after THAT-!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, you probably came here from twitter, but if you didn't, please be sure to check out the tweet with the <a href="https://twitter.com/fiemenst/status/1283453741249826817">amazing art</a> Lachla made for this story. All stories for the rarepair week will have accompanying art, since this is a collab, so look forward to them!<br/>As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leave a comment telling me what your thoughts, they're very much appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Historical AU/Crossover (NaruLeo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a queen was, amongst other things, a <em>living hell.</em> Arashi had always lived a simple life, as in, not even close to royalty ever. Luxuries? Managing hundreds of people and a whole country? That was so far from her perspective she never even thought about it before, her past almost two centuries of life spent focused on training again and again to become the best warrior she could be, and at no point did she ever prepare herself to take upon her royal affairs. But of course, she just had to go and fall in love with a king, and of all kings, the king of a <em>human</em> country — even though he wasn’t fully human himself —, a country so busy they didn’t even have time for a honeymoon after their wedding before having heaps of work getting thrown at them. </p><p> </p><p>And now here she is, stuck in a fancy palace room, listening to one of the dozens of new maids applicants and definitely past the hundredth interview for the week, not even remembering when was her last proper night of sleep, spending almost the full amount of time the moon was in the sky looking over official papers. Thankfully, this one should be her last applicant for the day, and although Arashi is glad she’s a nice young girl — perfect for the task of being her handmaiden —, she can’t even offer her one of her usual bright smiles, too tired to make her facial muscles work properly.</p><p> </p><p>“Mia, was it?” Arashi says when the girl finishes speaking. “This talk was lovely, and I’ll be sure to contact you soon. Thank you for coming today.” Her lips barely go upwards with a poor excuse for a smile, but the girl — Mia —, beams at her anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, your majesty! Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity!” She gets up in time with Arashi, curtsying before taking her leave, the door being opened by a guard while Arashi waits on spot, simply following Mia with her eyes until the doors are closed again, leaving her finally alone for the first time in hours, or well, as alone as she can be with two guards always following her around.</p><p> </p><p>She drops back down on her chair with a sigh, and would consider just dropping to the floor instead if it weren’t for the fact that she would like to keep at least a bit of her face in front of the guards, which can be solved quite easily by simply dismissing them, which she decides she absolutely will do.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry boys, but can you leave for a moment? Just waiting outside the doors is okay.” The guards look between each other as if silently discussing if they should do that, but she <em>is</em> their queen after all, so if she asks them of something denying would be nothing short of an offence. They agree with a unison calling of ‘Your Majesty’, a title she was still very much not used to, bowing before taking their leaves.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the door closes again, Arashi immediately drops her whole head on the table as well, closing her eyes and just hoping the expensive wood will absorb her and take her to a place where she can rest for two whole years; just sleeping nonstop, no royal affairs to take care of whatsoever. Sadly, the table does not take her, and she opens her eyes begrudgingly to look at the tower of paperwork by her side, which she had sat there to work on right after the interviews were done. Damn being a royal, the fancy luxuries and pretty clothes are not worth this at all.</p><p> </p><p>Lifting her head with a groan, Arashi goes back into an upright position again, deciding that it’s better to be done with those papers sooner rather than later. Grabbing the top one on the pile, she sets it down in front of her and starts reading, determined to finish them all by today so maybe she could sleep in late tomorrow for a change.</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>The sun is already setting when Leo sneaks out of his meeting in a moment where his advisors get distracted by something, refusing to lose the opportunity to finally have some time away from politics for once. As soon as he’s out of earshot from the room, Leo runs around the palace’s hallways in the direction of his wife’s study, hoping to take her for a break as well. They could take a stroll in the garden! Or go to the lake! Or just fool around until someone eventually finds them and forces Leo to go back to work.</p><p> </p><p>He arrives at the big doors of Arashi’s study quickly, but is stopped in his tracks by the two guards stationed there. “Oh, you two! You’re the guards in charge of protecting Naru, aren’t you!” He exclaims rather loudly, a proud look on his face for remembering who certain people are for once.</p><p> </p><p>The guards look between themselves, a tired expression on both their faces that Leo doesn’t care about, before the one on the right speaks up, “Yes, Your Majesty. Your wife is inside, if you’re looking for her.” he says.</p><p> </p><p>“I see, I see, why are you outside though? Do you two suck at your job? Is that why she kicked you out?” Leo says with a smile on his face. They look troubled, but he doesn’t let them speak up in defence of themselves before continuing. “Haha, don’t tell me! I’ll speak with Naru about it, if you suck at protecting her I just have to find new people!” He finishes, just pushing between them — with no fighting back, since the guards would never dare touch their king.</p><p> </p><p>Leo pushes both doors open at once, entering the study like a summer storm, looking around for where Arashi would be. “NARU! I’M HERE TO TAKE YOU AWAY—” He stops, however, when his eyes fall on her and he realises that <em>oh, maybe I shouldn’t be speaking so loudly.</em> The reason for it being that Arashi was <em>very much</em> not awake. Instead, she lay sleeping against 3 pieces of paper, strew around under her arms, her head gracefully laid on top of them; thankfully still asleep even after all the noises, probably already used to it from how loud her husband is on an everyday basis. Somehow, she manages to stay as beautiful as a renaissance statue even when passed out from overwork, which makes Leo very glad for being so lucky as to have such a beautiful being as her for a spouse.</p><p> </p><p>It fills him with sudden inspiration, to the point he could just take a quill right this moment and write a whole symphony on the walls, the floor, and all those boring official papers sitting on his wife's table. Which is kind of exactly what he does. Leo is infamous enough for having sudden bursts of inspiration to the point most rooms in the castle have quills and dozens of blank ready to be written on, courtesy of a someone that he never could identify, but he wishes he could thank them for being that nice, even if sometimes the papers were definitely not enough and the walls had to do as well. </p><p> </p><p>Leo sits down next to Arashi’s legs, composing equipment already in his hands and eyes glittering in the sunset light coming through the open windows as he enters writing mode, music flowing out of him as naturally as breathing is for the common person. His focus barely even allows him to make the usual humming sounds, or loud laughs that come to him when he writes, or maybe it was just his brain growing a filter for the first time ever as respect for the sleeping, tired queen next to him. Who knows? He sure doesn’t, not even thinking about it as several minutes pass by, sheet after sheet of paper getting thrown around him as soon as they were too full to hold any more notes, passing on to the next one as quickly as his hands allow him.</p><p> </p><p>He feels like he’s in a trance, a long one at that, broken only by the fact that after who knows how long, the light coming into the room is not even enough for him to see the floor in front of him. Leo clicks his tongue in annoyance, hurriedly getting up to find the nearest candle holder so he can light it before he forgets what the next note he was going to write was. Conveniently enough, one stands right on the small table by the window, illuminated by the moonlight so it’s easily found, conveniently next to a tinderbox as well. Leo does all the work quickly, and soon the room is yet again illuminated by a faint, red glow from the candles, enough for him to go back to his work.</p><p> </p><p>Turning around, fully prepared to dirty his hands and clothes in even more ink, Leo stops when his eyes fall again on Arashi for the first time in what is possibly a couple of hours. She’s still stunning, as always, but he can’t help but notice how she trembles slightly, probably cold because of the night air coming from all the open windows around the room. That brings a new type of hurry to Leo’s mind; he can’t just let his wife <em>freeze to death</em> like that, he’s not ready to be a widower just like that.</p><p> </p><p>His steps are, regrettably, not the quietest as the walks around the room looking for a blanket of some kind, whispering to himself that he’s <em> sure </em>they must have at least one there, it’d be dumb not to, actually, if they didn’t have it he’d have to order the guards to leave a blanket on every room as well and- he finds one, finally, a small quilt tidily folded on the bottom of a trunk on the farthest corner of the room, a very inconvenient place to put one, if Leo has any say in it. He grumbles a bit, but otherwise quickly grabs it and runs back to Arashi’s side, carefully draping the blanket over her. A smile takes over his face, proud of how great of a husband he is as he looks over his wife, her own face no longer showing a troubled expression from the cold.</p><p> </p><p>The seconds he does so go by rather quickly, unfortunately, before another burst of inspiration comes over him and Leo falls to the floor again— he’s not done with his symphony yet! It has to be great, and grand, and feature as many instruments as there are, and in a matter of moments, Leo is lost in his world of music yet again.</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>When Arashi’s consciousness comes slowly back to her, there’s an unidentified weight on her back, and although she doesn’t feel the cold from night time, no light from the sun passes through her eyelids. It’s enough to rouse her from slumber, and slowly, she opens her eyes to see why exactly there was no bright light coming at her: it was already night, the sky as dark as it could get with nothing but stars and the moon to illuminate it.</p><p> </p><p>A small bit of panic takes over her when her thoughts click enough to realise that she totally fell asleep while working, and for long enough that the moon was so high in the sky the sun must’ve set ages ago. Were it not for the fact she’s still groggy from napping, she’d probably jump for her desk right this instant to try to get as much work done to regain the time she’s lost while sleeping. Instead, her barely-awake body only allows for her to sluggishly lift her head, suddenly remembering the weight on her wings when something slides down her shoulders slightly. She looks back to identify what exactly it is, finding it to be the blue quilt she keeps in her study for when she works on cold nights; something she clearly hadn’t picked up herself seeing as she fell asleep without even realising it.</p><p> </p><p>Now that she thinks about it, it’s weird that she can even see that it is a blanket, to begin with, considering only the moonlight wouldn’t be enough for her to see with such clarity. She runs her eyes around the room to find what the light source is, finally finding it rather close to her, more exactly, right by her legs, and it’s not only the candle holder she finds there. There’s a small, orange-headed, snoring lump slouched against the feet of her chair, a lump that she endearingly calls her husband every morning. Around him, there are several dozen paper sheets all filled with writing, and if she lets her sight travel a bit further, she can see how even all those weren’t enough, some of the floor tiles and even the tip of her quilt having musical notes scribbled on them with dark ink. She’d usually be mad, but the sleeping form of Leo looks so cute to her tired eyes she can’t bring herself to do more than just smile warmly at him, even feeling a bit sorry for how he fell asleep in such an incredibly uncomfortable place.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Leo…” She whispers to himself, getting up from her chair very slowly so as to not wake him, only to go down to her knees on the floor so she can catch him in her arms. Thankfully, that does not rouse him at all, Leo’s snore still a quiet, rhythmic sound. More paper falls from his lap when Arashi lifts him in a princess hold, and she decides that cleaning that would be a problem for someone that isn’t her, or at least not the present her. Future her can care about it later at the same time she worries about the work she left behind; all her desire to finish it fell apart the moment she saw her husband’s sleeping figure.</p><p> </p><p>Turning in the direction of the door, Arashi is careful as she walks and as she carefully balances Leo when she eventually has to use one hand to push the doors open. The same guards from the afternoon are still positioned there, although they look as tired as she probably did before her earlier nap, the eyes of both of them even slightly red as they notice her presence and turn around in her direction. “Good evening boys. Thank you for waiting, but you’re dismissed for now.” She smiles kindly at them, going back to holding Leo with both hands. “The King and I will be in our room now, please tell the next guards to not bother us until the morning, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>After they quietly agree and bow, obviously not wanting to make any sounds to bother the sleeping king in her arms, the guards take their leave in the direction of the staff aisle. Arashi turns to the opposite side, towards the kings quarter, walking with no rush at all since Leo is quite light in her hold, she’s held swords much heavier than him before. Once the metal steps are far away that even her trained hawk ears can barely hear them, Arashi allows herself to drop her head down, carefully depositing a kiss on Leo’s forehead. “You’re so adorable.” She whispers, more to herself than to him, thinking briefly about how this relaxing air around them will probably bring her the first night of decent sleep she’s had in weeks, and she definitely has Leo to thank for it, as soon as they both find each other awake at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe life as a queen <em>is</em> worth it, and it’s not because of the luxuries, the pretty dresses or the fancy food. Life as a queen might be worth it because every once in a while she gets moments like this with the man she decided to spend the rest of her life with, and when those moments don’t happen, she can always look at the shiny ring on her finger to remind herself that she can go through anything, as long as when it comes to a point where she <em>can’t</em>, Leo is there for her to fall on, to comfort her even just by showing his beautifully endearing sleeping face. </p><p> </p><p><em> I hope you have sweet dreams as well, my love</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's NaruLeo day! Coincidentally, they fit both the prompts for day 2, so they're both in the title. Also, as with the previous chapter, this has <a href="https://twitter.com/fiemenst/status/1283857285652062234">accompanying fanart</a> made by my friend and original creator of this AU, Lachla, as well! If you haven't seen it yet, please check it out. And if you liked this chapter, feel free to leave a comment saying your thoughts. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Seasons (MadaIzu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Izumi reminisces about the seasons that have passed, and wonders about the season that will come.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was spring when his best friend got married.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't cry when it happened. Really, not at all! If he needed a few moments alone in an empty room away from the ceremony it's just because he had grown tired of being around so many lively, annoying people. It had absolutely nothing to do with not wanting anyone to see his tears. Nope.</p><p> </p><p>But even then, Izumi was never a lucky person, so not even running away had prevented someone from seeing him anyway. When Madara went after him that day, he barged into the room he was hiding at without even a second thought, and even though Izumi complained, and slapped him sometimes, and was overall as unpleased as he could be when fully annoyed by the big birdman he had hardly talked to before, Madara still stayed.</p><p> </p><p>So if he felt better after that, and if somehow, he felt thankful, and calmer, and if in the end, they kissed because how could he <em>not</em> when the man in front of him was being so kind, and attentive, and <em>handsome</em>— no one needed to know about that.</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>It was summer when the guard received new recruits.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a pain to train all of them, but Izumi doesn’t really trust anyone else with the job but himself, so he did it anyway. It’s a bigger pain, even, when <em>that guy</em> showed up again, apparently on a ‘stop visit’ from one of his trips. They hadn’t really talked after the wedding — after all, what was there even to talk about between them —, but Madara acted as if it hadn’t even been a day since they’d last seen each other. Not only that, but he also took it upon himself to even help with the recruits, and although Izumi complained for a second or two, he was grateful for that.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, Madara spent a whole week of summer at the palace, and somehow he’d find time every day to pester Izumi about one thing or another, and whenever Izumi grew tired of bantering and calling him annoying nonstop, a kiss was always a great way to shut him up.</p><p> </p><p>If by the end of the week Madara was spending his nights in Izumi’s room instead of his own, that was no one’s business but their own.</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>It was autumn when Izumi bumped into someone coming out of the Queen’s office.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, Madara was on a visit for official political affairs, the hawk tribe having entrusted him with the delivery of documents to the palace, and it had simply slipped his mind to at least have the consideration to send a letter to Izumi to tell him he was coming when they hadn’t seen each other in months. Bullshit, Izumi knows that, but doesn’t really comment. Maybe, just maybe, he’s happy to see Madara, and doesn’t really care for excuses as much as he cares for dragging him into a room and kissing him senseless.</p><p> </p><p>Work had been hard, especially with how cold it had become recently, and how comforting just cuddling with a big birdman on a fluffy bed, surrounded by his wings and their bodies touch with nothing between them, is something Izumi didn’t need to comment on. Madara knew.</p><p> </p><p>When he wakes up in the morning in those same strong arms, he’s glad no one can see the smile that sneaks on his face.</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>It’s winter when the snow falls so strong the king suspends guard duty and holes himself up in his room.</p><p> </p><p>Izumi decides it’s the perfect opportunity to try and tidy up the stuff in his room —a free day he hasn’t had in a while, with all his other days being filled with more work than usual, for reasons he didn’t feel like talking about. No, he’s not lonely. He really hates when maids misplaced things, which happened often, so although they cleaned it regularly, it was always up to him to actually put stuff in its place, and decide what to throw away as well. It’s during his cleaning that he finds it, the object falling from somewhere in his bed when he moves it to grab a chest underneath it, and just the sight of it makes his heart clench.</p><p> </p><p>He picks the dark brown feather carefully in his hands, looking it over to check if it wasn’t damaged. Not that it mattered, really, it’s just a feather, and the man it belongs to had hundreds of those but— somehow, it felt precious.</p><p> </p><p>Madara hadn’t visited in a while, not since the cold had gotten so severe to the point it snowed almost every single day. Hawks didn’t deal well with flying in extreme temperatures, he was told by Arashi when she caught him looking at the palace gate just a little too curiously and decided she knew exactly what he was thinking about. They hadn’t really sent letters, either, the distance between them so big it would take a whole season for it to arrive anyway, so maybe that would explain why he carries the feather with him after finding it, why he keeps in his pocket when he works, and sometimes, why he’ll take it out and stare at it before looking wistfully out the window to the falling snow.</p><p> </p><p>Izumi wonders, briefly, when the snow will melt, so his warmth can return to him.</p><p> </p><p>He hopes spring can come again soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a short one because well... I literally wrote it today. Oops? Sorry for being so unprepared for the week, these things happen sometimes.<br/>Remember to check out the beautiful accompanying art for the last scene <a href="https://twitter.com/fiemenst/status/1284247087337607168">here</a>, if you haven't already! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Domestic (ReiNazu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh to spend two months with no creativity to write and come back with a chapter to a rarepair week that ended ages ago... Oops?<br/>This might be the 4th chapter, but it's actually for the day 5 prompt.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After everything he’s been through, Nazuna felt incredibly tired. Properly going back to the castle he once called home after months since the last time he’d been there felt refreshing, and because his last stay was so short, it’s more like the first time in years. But it wasn’t enough to make his head stop running a thousand miles an hour, much less diminish the lonely feeling inside of him. He had decided with his lovers that after such an exhausting, life-threatening ordeal, that they maybe needed time with their other loved ones for a bit, so Nazuna immediately went to where his precious second family was, and most importantly, his dear husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although he and Rei weren’t exactly in what you’d call a traditional marriage, considering both of them haven’t been exclusive for hundreds of years; but that’s to be expected when your marriage is set to last a few millennia. Keeping themselves only to the other would be tiring, if not unbearable. Even then, Rei was still his husband, and even if now there are people in Nazuna’s life that he devotes his affection more, their bond was unbreakable; Rei was his rock, someone he knew that no matter what, would always be there for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Nazuna seeks him, in his moment of vulnerability, to do what he needs most whenever he’s lonely — although he’d never admit to it. Rei’s room is close to his, which was specially made for the monarch’s consort, so he doesn’t have to walk much to get there. There are no guards at the door, which is a bit unusual, but Rei did that sometimes when he needed alone time, so Nazuna doesn’t think much of it as he opens the door, not even knocking to maybe give his husband a surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For what he sees though, Nazuna really, <em>really</em> should have knocked first. It makes sense that Rei would send his guards away, and Nazuna can’t believe he didn’t think about the most common reason he did so, considering how many times he’d send them away whenever Nazuna visited. Rei, only half-dressed and currently pressed down on the bed by someone else, turns his head to the side as soon as Nazuna enters, prompting the man who pressed him down, to begin with, to look at him as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” is all Nazuna says, still processing what he sees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, my love.” Rei starts, still laying on the bed, neither his face nor his voice betraying whatever it may be he’s feeling. His partner, on the other hand, doesn’t make a sound, but it’s clear how embarrassed he is from the mortified look on his face. A face Nazuna knows very well, and he’s not pleased to see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nazuna closes the door without saying another word. Rei is busy, so he won’t interrupt him, especially knowing who he’s busy with. He rushes back to his own room, careful not to look too troubled when he passes by the guards stationed at the door, but still closing it with a bit more force than he intended, which probably doesn’t help his façade of still being composed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He breathes in, then breathes out, and throws himself on the bed with a soft thump. It’s only when he turns his head to the side to not suffocate himself on the mattress that he realises his wings have come out, a flurry of white covering his vision of the room’s wall. Had they come out when he was still at Rei’s doorstep? In the hallways and his guards had seen it? Or just when he became alone in his room? Nazuna doesn’t know, and doesn’t really care. More disheartened than he’d like to admit that he’s not getting hugs today since his husband is very much occupied. Maybe he should go to Ritsu’s room instead—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of doors opening, and someone walking inside. There are only two people in the castle allowed to come in unannounced, making Nazuna lift his wings to see which of the brothers it is, confirming it to be the most unlikely one. Rei has stopped at the door, looking at Nazuna as if he’s waiting for consent to get closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rei,” Nazuna is too tired to make any other expression than one filled with fatigue, “I thought you were busy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m never too busy for you, love.” Rei takes not being sent away as an okay for him to approach, coming closer to sit down close to where Nazuna is on the bed. He doesn’t say another word yet, simply brushing his hand on his husband’s head and putting some stray pieces of hair behind his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fact Rei doesn’t ask why Nazuna reacted that way makes the engines click inside his brain. He wondered, when he saw them, if Rei knew who he was in bed with and didn’t tell him, or if he simply didn’t know at all. Considering Rei seems to understand him, it’s quite clear this is the first scenario. Nazuna sits up, only moving enough to drop his head on Rei’s chest, who uses his hands to bring Nazuna closer in a hug instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Nazuna asks, voice quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was afraid,” Rei replies, allowing his voice to betray his feelings this time, “that you’d be mad at me. That you’d leave.” His right-hand moves upward to brush Nazuna’s hair affectionately, “So I kept postponing it. Telling myself ‘next time’, because when we just reunited wasn’t a good time, or during the fights. I guess I postponed too much.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nazuna doesn’t reply, prompting him to go on. Rei kisses the top of Nazuna’s head before saying more. “I’m sorry for not saying anything, and that you had to find out this way.” He sounds scared and apologetic in a way Nazuna never heard before, showing how real his fear is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raising his head so he can properly look at Rei, Nazuna sees that his expression carries the same feeling as his voice. Even if they had some fights during their marriage, that’s the first time Rei ever expressed a fear of being left behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d never leave you,” Nazuna says, voice as honest as he can make it sound, “I’m just hurt that you didn’t tell me, or trust me. I would’ve liked to have time to take it in before it was right in front of me.” He lifts one of his hands to cup Rei’s cheek, who closes his eyes and leans into it, clearly feeling lighter now that a weight has dropped from his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. I was just being dumb and anxious,” Rei says, kissing the inside of Nazuna’s wrist, “I trust you more than anyone in my life, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honestly, there’s no way Nazuna could ever stay angry at Rei. He loves him, and can’t even think of a scenario where he’d leave his side. They promised to stay together until death does them part, and he wasn’t about to break an oath to the Goddess, much less an oath to each other. Lifting himself to his knees so his head can be at the same height as Rei’s, he brings their foreheads together before talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I forgive you.” Even if Nazuna has to think about it, and take his time to assimilate the whole idea of who exactly Rei is dating, right now the most important thing to him is that he’s in Rei’s arms, and he plans to stay like that for a while. “I love you.” He says, taking Rei’s lips in his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their kiss is slow, careful, not the frantic one usually associated with something more. Nazuna appreciates it, just the tenderness of their lips moving against each other. Rei uses the fact that he still has his arms around Nazuna’s waist to his advantage, pulling him onto his lap and dropping down to the bed so Nazuna is on top of him, so as to not hurt his wings. The movement breaks their kiss, making Nazuna finally open his eyes and look at his husband. Rei’s eyes were filled with affection, and love, the same way he looked at him when they got married, unchanged even a thousand years later. Nazuna laughs a bit, chest warm and full of fondness for the person he can call ‘his’, smiling before he goes back to their kissing. His wings drop forward, enveloping them in a world of white.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe Rei had other plans for today, but he came for him, and his hold is still tight on Nazuna’s waist when they pull away to breathe, not letting go at all even when the breaks are longer, just to appreciate their closeness— knowing all that fills Nazuna with a sense of pride and security, an assurance that as Nazuna would never leave him, Rei also wouldn’t. He’d have to apologise to Rei’s new boyfriend when they see each other again, because for today, he’s not leaving Nazuna’s bed any time soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who's Rei's boyfriend you might ask? Who knows! He'll show up in due time.<br/>Go see this chapter's art from the original creator <a href="https://twitter.com/fiemenst/status/1307753776510570496?s=20">here</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>